Come fly with me
by mssdare
Summary: One flight, one very hot pilot, two flight attendants and two nights in Dubai. My entry for ShareTheLove contest. E/J/B 3some. Very M rated.


**Title: ****Come fly with me (entry for ShareTheLove contest)**

**Author: **Miss Dare  
><strong>Genre:<strong> AH  
><strong>Threesome:<strong>Edward, Jasper, Bella  
><strong>Summary: <strong>One flight, one very hot pilot, two flight attendants and two nights in Dubai. ShareTheLove contest O/S. Very M rated.

**Warnings:** explicit sex scenes, slash, rimming, DP (vag/anal), lack of plot…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight. But I have a LOT of airplane models in my home.

**Story link: **www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7450517/1/

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Note:** I have absolutely no knowledge of what a flight attendant's job entails – if you see any mistakes blame my hubbie who helped me straighten this up!

I'm really sorry if I offended anyone who is an actual member of a plane crew – we _know_ you guys don't do such things as described here, but, well – it doesn't keep us from fantasizing about it, does it? ;)

Many and many more thanks to **fr333bird** for being an amazing beta she is! Without her I wouldn't even dare to post my first 3some smut! Please keep in mind that English is not my first language so she's got some work with me. ;) Go read her stories NOW!

Buraczana made me a hot banner for the story: bit(dot)ly/pv9RHj

The story is all EPOV.

* * *

><p><strong>Come fly with me<strong>

_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_

_(…) Once I get you up there where the air is rarified_

_We'll just glide, starry-eyed_

_Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near_

_You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together_

_(…) Pack up, let's fly away!_

I check my schedule and the crew names once more and I smile. Jasper Whitlock is definitely my favorite second pilot. He's totally fuckhot – a bit taller than me, with dirty blond hair that curls in just the perfect way, blue-grey eyes with a mischievous look in them and the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen – all white teeth and cute dimples. Have I mentioned that he looks so good in that pilot uniform that I'm hard just thinking about it? Oh, I could make his coffee every day alright, and not only during the flights.

So I might like him just a bit. So sue me.

But then I see Bella Swan's name on the list too and I sigh. Shit - she's not only on the flight, but also in my shift! I kinda hate that slut. I guess she'd be pretty if she wasn't such a bitch all the time and could just smile a bit to actual people and not only at the passengers. I brace myself internally, preparing for a long, long flight and Swan's taunting remarks.

We all meet before the flight as usual and our lead attendant, who's Esme Cullen today, confirms my worry that I'll have to work in the team with Swan. I hope Esme will be able to tame Bella as she takes no bullshit from anyone. She reminds me of my mother a bit.

"Hello everyone." I hear familiar drawl and grin as Jasper Whitlock comes in, wearing his navy suit and hat. I swear I have a boner from just looking at him. _Down boy_, I will my cock to soften. _Fuck_. He's probably not even into men.

"You're drooling," Swan whispers in my ear and I jump. She's starting it already! "Don't worry," she adds surprisingly gently. "I won't tell anyone."

"Tell them what?" I challenge her. She keeps my gaze for a while, shrugs and follows the others out of the room. I watch her swing her hips as she balances easily on her heels. She might be harsh, but she really looks good in that skirt.

On the plane I bump right into Jasper.

"Uh, sorry," I say, blushing fiercely, but he just smirks and proceeds to the cockpit.

"***"

As much as Swan annoys me I must admit that she's the most professional team member I've ever worked with. She's fast, efficient and has unlimited reserves of patience. It's like nothing can push her over the edge – neither the vomiting baby, nor a bunch of drunken CEO's going on a conference who make disgusting sexual innuendos to her, nor even Rosalie who keeps "borrowing" our tomato juice instead of going to grab her own.

By the end of my first shift I'm exhausted and she still looks like she's just started her day as she smiles genuinely to the passengers, asking them if they want chicken or veggie lasagna.

"How do you do that?" I can't stop myself from asking her.

"Do what?"

"You're always fresh and ready."

"Jesus, Edward, I'm not a sub sandwich," she huffs and suddenly she's giggling like crazy.

I just shrug and tell her I really, really need my break now.

"***"

I go to the crew rest area, thinking only about one thing – my overwhelming need to lie down for just a little while. But when I open the door, I find Jasper - standing there in the middle of the cabin.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. He's got no reason to be in the crew cabin. Not that I'm not happy to see his smile. I even forget about my exhaustion.

"Just waiting for ya darlin'," he says, cocking his head a bit and looking me straight in the eyes.

My breath hitches and I feel heat spreading through my body and the tightening of the muscles in my stomach.

"Why would you wait for me?" I manage to choke out.

"Like you don't know," he states and stalks toward me. I take a few steps backwards 'til I hit the wall behind me. He places both of his hands on the wall, trapping me in, before leaning down to purr in my ear, "Like you don't want it, like you'd even try to fight me off."

I whimper something unintelligible while he places an open-mouthed kiss just behind my ear-lobe and moves his hand to my neck, brushing his thumb along my jawline until it reaches my lips. He outlines the shape of my slightly parted lips and then presses his fingers on them, pushing one inside, gliding it over my teeth. I run my tongue over the pad of his finger before closing my lips and sucking on it. He removes his hand and leans over, almost kissing me.

"Do you want to suck my cock, Edward?" he tempts. "Because I assure you that you'll like it much better than my fingers. Although my fingers can do magic as well…"

I can't believe what's happening – maybe I'm just too tired and am hallucinating? It can't be real. I mean, people don't do things like this, right? They don't ask questions about cock-sucking, and surely they don't assault other people on the plane! However, it _is_ happening and I make no move to stop Jasper as he kisses me deeply, shoving his hot tongue deep in my mouth and pushing me to the wall with his body. I can feel the bulge in his pants as he grinds his hips along mine.

He reaches down to grab me through the fabric of my uniform and my cock twitches from his touch.

"I thought so." He smirks.

I look at him and see that his eyes have darkened and I know I won't be able to resist him. In fact I _don't want _to resist him. I slowly move my hands down his arms and to his hips, pushing him off me gently and turning us, so he's now the one with his back against the wall. My hands travel to his fly and I unzip it, yanking his trousers down along with his underwear. His cock jumps up, freed from its restraints – it's long, straight and thick, with a shiny pink head - perfect. I lick my lips with anticipation but I catch a glimpse of ink on his skin and lift his shirt to read the black letters. I trace it with my finger and look up, asking him a silent question, but he only shrugs. So I turn my attention back to his cock and dart my tongue out to lick it before I wrap my lips around him, taking him deep into my mouth at the same time.

He moans and I smile smugly because _I know_ I give good head, but just then I hear the door to the cabin open and Bella walks in.

"Oh, shit!" she exclaims, blushing fiercely and rushes to leave, but Jasper reaches for her hand and yanks her toward us before pulling her into a sudden deep kiss. I'm still on my knees, surprised as hell. I expect Bella to slap him, or bitch him the way she usually does, but she kisses him back instead. They moan and slide their tongues against each other.

Jasper moves his other hand to hold Bella's head closer to him, but she hisses, "Don't touch my hair," and he moves his hand to her neck and shoulders. She's such an uptight bitch even now. Jasper kisses her neck and dips his hand under her skirt to pull her panties down. They are just normal, white, tiny cotton panties, not some lacy-fancy G-string stuff I expected, but somehow this view turns me on so much my dick is throbbing. In fact I'm so amazed by the scene that is currently taking place in front of my eyes that I don't dare to move from my knees while I'm watching them.

Jasper pushes Bella against the wall, hitching her leg up, wrinkling her skirt. I can't believe she allows him to do that. She looks over his shoulder at me, with her lips parted and eyes wide opened, like she wants something from me – to stop them, to encourage them? I don't really know. Yet before I can do anything, Jasper's pulling a condom from his back pocket and covering his cock and then he eases Bella on one of the chairs, kneeling in front of her, reaching between her legs, grabbing his cock and directing it to her pussy. And just like that he's inside her and she bites her lower lip and shuts her eyes tight.

He's fucking her fast and hard, using his hands on the chair's armrests for a leverage. She lowers her arms, placing her palms gently on his and squeezing his fingers just a little. Jasper murmurs something about "not being able to hold long today" as he withdraws from her abruptly and dives down, moving her skirt up even more, pushing her thighs apart and spreading her folds with his fingers. He places his mouth on her, eating her pussy and licking it with long strokes, humming as he does it. Bella leans her head back and threads her fingers in his hair, whispering something to him I can't make out.

Still not taking my eyes off them I slowly guide my hand down my body, open my trousers, and grab my cock, stroking it with long movements, sliding my thumb over the head and smearing the leaking pre-cum on it.

I shudder when I see Jasper pressing his fingers inside her and pumping them in and out while he's still working his tongue over her clit. Her breath hitches and she tenses, her body trembling. She opens her mouth, but no sound escapes. Jasper doesn't stop his movements before she's ridden out her orgasm. Finally he pulls back, gliding his hands delicately up and down her inner thighs. She opens her eyes and Jasper moves up to kiss her lightly.

"I gotta go," she says, standing up and straightening her skirt. "Tanya is having her break in about fifteen minutes so you better hurry."

She reaches down for her panties and pulls them up over her high-heeled shoes, wiggling her hips to get them up in place. She checks her makeup and hair in the mirror before reaching for the door handle, where she stops to glance back at us.

"Well?" She smirks. "Finish yourself up boys." And with that she's out. What did I tell you? Bitch.

I glance at Jasper to see him rolling the condom off from his cock, still erect and beautiful. I move toward him and sit on the seat, pulling him to me by his hips so he's standing between my spread legs. He takes his dick and taps my lips with it.

"Open," he demands.

I do it eagerly and he slides in. I swirl my tongue around him, tasting him and a bit of bitter condom lubricant and then suck him deep, taking him down my throat and swallowing around him.

"Oh, yes," he murmurs. "You've got such a sweet mouth."

I hum approvingly and press my tongue hard against his shaft, licking up and down and sucking at the same time.

"Edward," he warns me, placing a hand on my cheek and attempting to push my face lightly from his dick, but I don't allow him to do it. I curl my fingers over his and move my other hand between his legs to tug gently on his balls and rub the sensitive spot behind them. He thrusts two more times in my mouth and then stills, his cock twitching and erupting hot cum down my throat. I swallow and keep moving my tongue on the underside of his dick. He tastes so good. I'd love to rim him someday.

He slips out of my mouth, shoves his softening dick in his briefs and zips the pants. Then he crawls on his knees towards me.

"Lie back," he says.

God, he's so pushy and demanding, but I love it so much. He takes my cock in his hand, fists it tight and strokes me hard and fast. I thrust my hips up, closing my eyes and moaning.

"You've got to be really quiet," he reminds me before I feel his hot lips wrapping around my erection. I hiss, trying not to make a sound and _fuck_, I know I won't hold on for long since I'm so turned on by all the things that I've witnessed. He slides his fingers behind my balls, tracing my entrance and I feel the tip of his finger pushing into me just a tiny bit.

"I can't… Gonna cum," I tell him and he takes me all in, deep, deep down, until the head of my cock hits the back of his throat. I'm coming hard, my whole body shuddering. I really try not to make a sound but it's impossible and I know he hears me whimpering.

He wipes his mouth and smiles.

"I can't wait to fuck that beautiful ass of yours," he says, still grinning, but then he ads quietly, "I'd really like to spend some time with you, you know?"

"I want that too," I respond and hold his gaze for a while. He's got the most amazing eyes and I feel like I could just stare at them all day. But we have to go, so I do my pants quickly, while Jasper checks his look in the mirror and turns to exit the room. He pauses in the door and glances back at me over his shoulder, opening his mouth as if to say something. He doesn't speak though, so I just wave him out and shake my head a little, letting him know that it's okay and we'll talk later. When he finally leaves I sit on the chair and place my head in my hands, totally confused, wondering what the hell has just happened here.

"***"

On the shuttle from the airport I try hard not to stare at either Bella, or Jasper, but it's really hard. It's not as if things like that happen to me daily. I still can't wrap my head around it. One time I glance at Bella I swear I see her moving her tongue on the inside of her cheek in a suggestive and teasing way. My eyes go wide, but when I look at her with astonishment, she's sitting there – completely innocent, looking straight ahead and with small smile playing on her lips. Jesus – is she going to make fun of me now? She'll never leave me in peace. What have I gotten myself into?

We all check in at the hotel. As usual, people make some arrangements to spend time together, but I really don't feel like partying. I'm tired, and to tell the truth, I hate any sort of clubbing. I grab my key card and proceed to my room. Just as I'm beginning to take my shirt off I hear a quiet knock. I open the door to find Bella outside. She's still wearing her work clothes but she's barefoot.

"Bella?"

"Um, can I come in for a sec?" She's fidgeting, obviously nervous.

"Sure, sure." I motion her inside.

She goes in and stands in the middle of the room.

"You're room is much nicer than mine," she says like she's accusing me of something. "Bigger and with such a nice view."

"You've come to check if my room is better than yours?" I really can't understand the woman.

"No." She pauses. "I came to apologize."

"For what?" I can't see any reason that she should be sorry.

"For… you know." She looks down.

I can't believe she's actually shy? But something in her expression startles me and I can't help myself from trying to reassure her.

"Bella, why would you apologize for that? It was hot and sexy and probably the best adventure I've ever had. I mean, obviously I'm still confused about it. But I don't regret it. And for sure I can't say _I didn't enjoy myself_. In fact, I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop imagining how it would be if it was me instead of him with you." My outburst surprises me, but I realize it is exactly what I was imagining on the way to the hotel.

She looks so tiny and tired, but so pretty at the same time – not at all like the sarcastic and mean Bella that I'm used to - and I really want to make her feel better. I act instinctively when I close the distance between us, cupping her face gently in my hands to kiss her.

Her lips are amazingly sweet and soft. She yields to me, opens her mouth and I can feel her warm breath. Her eyes are closed and she's almost totally still - with her arms hanging loosely on her sides. I thread my fingers in her hair, deepen the kiss and she whimpers just a little. But then I realize what I'm doing. Jesus. I'm kissing Bella Swan – the uber bitch I hate - and I can't get enough of her. I break the kiss to look at her.

"Bella," I say this like a question.

"Mmm?" She refuses to open her eyes.

Just then someone else knocks on the door and I jump, letting Bella go.

It's Jasper. Why I'm not surprised? He looks like he's freshly showered and is wearing jeans and a tee shirt. His hair are still damp and brushed from his face, making it more easy to admire his eyes and amazing smile.

"What are you guys up to?" He quirks his eyebrow and invites himself in.

"Nothing," I say.

"How about we do nothing together then?" he asks. "I really need a drink today and I so happen to have smuggled a mighty decent whiskey into the hotel. You interested?" He walks toward the window to glance down. "Whoa, that's a nice view you've got, Edward!" He turns and looks at us both. "So?"

"Sure," I say, looking expectantly at Bella.

"Okay," she agrees. "Let me just take a quick shower and change into something more comfortable. I'll grab the ice on the way back."

"I'll find some coke and lime then," I add, trying to be helpful. They both go out and I too shower quickly and pull some jeans and a button down, short-sleeved shirt.

"***"

I'm nervous about us hanging out together, but actually it goes surprisingly well. Bella's wearing some sort of cotton wrap-dress and is sitting on the bed, wiggling her toes while Jasper's giving her foot massage and they talk about some people and places they know together. I get on the bed with them and relax, straightening my legs in front of me and leaning back on the cushioned headboard. I observe them from underneath my lashes, while my body is humming from the tiredness, jet leg and all the whiskey I've already had.

I watch Jasper's hands as they move on Bella's feet and feel myself hardening at the sight. Jasper's got the most sexy arms I've ever seen – strong and lean, with perfectly proportioned hands and long fingers. He leans down to Bella's feet and lightly kisses her toes and then her ankles, moving his fingers up her leg and under her dress.

I instantly remember how he fucked her on the plane and my dick strains against the fabric of my pants. Jasper lies his hands on both sides of Bella's hips and places open-mouthed kisses on her calves and inside of her thighs, pushing the dress up with his nose and I see that she's not wearing any panties. However he doesn't linger there, moving up her body instead to press his lips to hers. She lets him in and I can see their tongues darting out and pushing against each other.

"How would my lady like to be pleased?" Jasper asks her.

"Can I watch you both?" she murmurs quietly, but I can hear her and my eyes widen with surprise.

"Oh, really?" Jasper's clearly amused by her request.

"If that's what _he_ would like too…" She motions towards me.

"Would you like that, darlin'?" Jasper asks me, boring his eyes into mine.

_Yes! Yes! _I scream internally. I've wanted him to fuck me since the first day I saw his dimpled smile and heard his lazy drawl as he greeted the passengers boarding the plane.

"Yes," I say, feeling my throat go dry.

He moves towards me and starts undressing me, button by button. He pushes the shirt down my shoulders, murmuring, "off," in my ear. I let him undress me and feel his hands opening my jeans and urging me to help him get them off. I yank at the hindering fabric with his help and he's reaching for his t-shirt too, pulling it over his head. I think I actually drool a little when I see him like that. He reaches for his pants and my cock jumps with anticipation.

"I want to fuck you so hard you'll scream my name," he says. Then he grabs my hips and turns me around on the bed so I'm on all fours, with my ass up on display. He slides his hands up my buttocks, back up to my shoulder blades and then back down – to my hips. Then he licks me, starting from just above my buttocks and going up my spine to my neck - in one long, long lick. I shiver, feeling the cool air on the wetted skin.

I feel him reach for something in his discarded trousers and hear a familiar sound of lube being uncapped. I expect him to prepare me with his fingers, but instead, suddenly I feel his tongue on my crack. He takes another long lick and my breath hitches. _Oh my God, ohmygod, ohmygod. _He presses his tongue flat to my hole making me lose any ability to think coherently. Just then I feel him dipping the tip of his tongue inside me and I moan embarrassingly and buck my hips to his mouth. He slaps my ass and stills my hips with his hands, spreading my cheeks a bit more.

"You like?" he says in between the licks. "I wanted to do that to you since I first saw that tight ass of yours in your attendant's uniform."

I can't believe _Jasper Whitlock_ is rimming me. I wouldn't have dreamed of this in my wildest fantasies. I squirm, and groan, and say his name.

"What do you want, Edward?" he asks me, like he doesn't know.

"I want you," I say.

"How do you want me?" he presses and backs off a bit, rubbing my cheeks again and squeezing them tight. He pauses for a while and then I feel his slick, lubed fingers pressing into my hole.

"How do you want me?" he repeats and slaps my ass again, stilling his fingers inside me.

"I want you to fuck me," I gasp, and he rewards me by moving his fingers again, rubbing me inside, just the way I need it. When he adds a third finger I almost yelp.

"Not yet," he says, taking out his fingers and making me whine at the loss. Finally, he takes pity on me and I feel him press the head of his condom-covered dick against my entrance.

Slowly – oh so slowly – he eases himself into me, burying just the tip of his cock first, taking his time, letting me adjust to the feeling, and then he pushes forward, stretching and filling me in the most delicious way.

"Oh, fuck," I gasp.

"This," he says, "this is what I wanted. This is how I imagined it. And yet it's so much better than that. The way your ass feels around me. You're so hot and tight."

He's quiet after that. I can just hear the slight pounding of his hips against my ass as he thrusts into me. I love the feeling of being filled up by him so much I squirm and reach down to my leaking cock to find some release.

"No." He pushes my hand aside and grabs my wrist, placing it back on the mattress. "Suck him off, Bella," he demands. "Suck him hard while I fuck him like that."

She moves obediently to us on the bed. Jasper pulls me up to give her better access and wraps his arm around my chest, holding me tight to him. I see her pink tongue darting out of her lips a bit and then she grabs my cock with her tiny fist. She leans down and suddenly my hips jerk forward because I feel her hot, wet mouth on my cock. She swirls her tongue around the head and at the same time Jasper pushes even deeper into me, hitting my prostate over and over, and I'm totally lost. I come hard and long, and I don't know if I'm being loud, but really I don't care. Bella never lets me out of her mouth and I'm surprised by that, because I thought a girl like her wouldn't swallow.

Jasper thrusts, a few more long and hard strokes, and then holds me even tighter and I feel his cock jerking inside me, erupting cum into the condom. We stay like that for a moment, breathing hard, before he releases me and easies himself out of my ass. I hiss at the loss, missing him in me already, but he kisses my back gently and whispers against my skin, "We'll do this again. I promise."

He kisses my skin once more, and leans his forehead on my back, sighing, before he finally moves, takes off the condom and asks Bella, "What can we do to make _you_ scream now, babe? Would you like us to lick you clean?"

She nods, but doesn't move, so I turn to her and kiss her, murmuring, _thank you_ and stroking her arms and breasts. _S_he's got the most glorious breasts I've ever seen – full and heavy, with dark pink, perked nipples. I push her on her back on the bed and lick those breasts, cupping them with my hands. Jasper moves up and leans over to kiss her. She threads her fingers in his hair and I don't know why, but my cock awakens again at this sight. I go lower, spreading her legs for me, and then I place my mouth on her pussy, and lick her, tasting her for the first time and inhaling her scent. She's sweet, and so perfect, and I can't get enough of her, so I shove my tongue deep inside her, gripping her hips and pulling her toward my face at the same time.

Jasper's placing kisses on her neck and breasts now and she's writhing underneath us both as he takes both of her wrists in his one hand and pins them hard behind her head.

I shift on the bed because I'm as hard now as if I never came just a few moments ago. I brush my fingers over Bella's velvet entrance, teasing her for a moment, before I dip my finger into her, delighted with the wet, silky and hot feeling inside. It's been so long since I last did that with a woman. I add a second finger and curl them up, slowly and gently easing them in and out of her. I can see her struggling a bit to free her hands. But Jasper doesn't allow her to, and suddenly her whole body tenses and I lick her through her orgasm, enjoying the way her walls clamp tight in spasms around my fingers. I hear her gasping our names and smile because it's sweet and hot at the same time.

Jasper releases her wrists and I crawl up behind her and kiss her neck and jawline, murmuring, "You're so fucking beautiful when you come."

She shudders and I'm not really sure if it's the aftermath of her orgasm, or a reaction to my words or if she's just cold, but I reach down to pull the comforter over us all and hug her tight. Jasper stands up and goes into the bathroom for a while. When he comes back Bella is already sleeping and I'm also drifting off, but I hum approvingly when he lies down behind me to let him know I enjoy him wrapping his arms around me.

"***"

I wake up to see Jasper dressing quietly in the corner of the room. I'm not sure what time it is – the time difference is messing with my head as usual. Bella is sound asleep, her body relaxed and hair tousled on the pillow. My hand is still draped around her back, so I gently move it from her to turn to Jasper.

He notices I'm awake and climbs on the bed, hovering over me. I watch him questioningly as he leans to kiss me gently on the lips.

"I need to go," he whispers. "I'll be back soon, okay? I just have this one errand to do."

I shrug. He doesn't have to explain himself to me.

"No, Edward, please," he continues. "If Bella's awake, please tell her I didn't run or something."

I think he's joking, but he's not smiling. I don't really get it – why would he run?

"Okay," I assure him, just to make him feel better. If that's what he wants, I can provide it. "I'll tell her."

"Thanks," he says, smiles and kisses me again on the lips – so gentle and sweet, nothing like the demanding Jasper from last night.

He finishes dressing and goes out of the room with a quiet click of the door. I nuzzle my nose in Bella's hair, enjoying her scent and warm body and drift into sleep once more.

"***"

When I wake up again Bella is lying on her side watching me intently, like she's inspecting every inch of my body.

"Hi." I smile timidly to her, not sure how she'll greet me - if she's going to scold me like usual or is she going to be that sexy and gentle girl from last night.

"Hi," she says and smiles back. I guess her inner bitch hasn't woken yet.

I remember Jasper's request and tell her, "Jasper had to go out, said he had an errand or something and that he'll be back soon."

"Oh, good." She's still smiling and reaches her hand to run her fingers lightly over my arm. "I thought he'd run away."

Odd.

"Why would you think that?"

She shrugs. "Because it's what he does."

"How come?"

"Well, you know. After…" she trails off and suddenly it all clicks in my head – the familiarity of their touches, the reason why she'd let him do that on the plane, the way they were so comfortable around each other - all the silent understanding between them. I want to say something, but she interrupts my musings.

"Oh, I remember, he said yesterday he was getting that Fulla doll, probably just went to the mall."

"Fulla doll?" I'm confused now.

"You know? The Arabic Barbie? Jasper said he wanted to get some special, custom-made one for Charlotte."

"Charlotte?" Now I'm at total loss.

"His daughter? She's five," Bella finally explains.

"Jasper's got daughter? Wife too?" Oh my God. I pray to dear Lord to please, please tell me that Jasper didn't cheat on his family with us.

"Ex," Bella says and I can breathe again. "They've were only married for a year."

"What happened?" I ask, because now I'm really curious about Jasper. I guess I've never thought about him having a _real_ life, focusing on my crush on him instead.

"Um, I'm not really sure I'm the one to tell you." Bella hesitates. "But well, I guess he doesn't really make a secret from it. He met this guy - Peter and they fell for each other and he just left. But it didn't work out either."

I'm quiet. I don't really know what to say. I realize I know absolutely nothing about them.

I still feel Bella's fingers tracing smooth patterns on my arm. I like that touch and I look at her, wondering if she'd like to kiss again and maybe, just maybe, make love to me even though Jasper's not here. Wait – make love to me? Where did that come from?

"What about you?" Bella's question startles me.

"What about me?"

"Are you… you know, gay?" She's not looking at me.

I reach to her face and brush her cheek with my thumb. I don't want to answer that because she looks so sad.

"I like men," I finally say. "But I've had sex with women too and enjoyed it," I add.

"But you prefer men?" she says it so quietly I almost can't hear it.

"Yes," I admit, almost equally quiet.

I scoot closer to her and kiss her on the lips. She parts them for me and I move on top of her, pinning her down to the bed a bit, and threading my fingers in her hair. I think she says something, but it's muffled in our kiss. My dick is hard as I grind it into her.

"I might like men, but I really, really want you, Bella," I tell her, thrusting my hips against her.

She doesn't answer, but I see her reaching blindly to the table beside the bed to grab a condom. I take it from her and quickly rip the foil, before pulling it over my erection. She spreads her legs for me and grabs my cock to guide it to her entrance. Just like that – no preparation, no foreplay, only us. I push into her gently, not wanting to hurt her, but she places her hands on my buttocks and urges me all the way through until I'm buried deep inside her.

It's fast, it's a bit messy, and hot. I'm moving in short thrusts while our faces are so close to each other - our mouths opened, lips brushing, and breaths mixing. With each thrust my pubic bone is rubbing against her and soon she's panting and I know she's almost there, so I let go too. I close my eyes and groan into her mouth as I come in long bursts into the condom and I feel her walls clamping on me as I'm finishing.

I push myself off her a bit in order not to crush her – she seems so tiny and fragile to me. We lie on the bed, trying to even out our breaths.

"I need a shower," she says and crawls out of the bed. It's true – we're sticky and smell of sex. I nod and watch her as she walks naked to the bathroom. She has a really amazing body – slim and toned and so feminine. She catches me staring and gets a bit self-conscious, trying to cover herself.

"No, don't," I say. "You're beautiful to watch." I think she's blushing, before she vanishes in the bathroom.

"***"

We sit by the small table in the room, eating breakfast – or lunch – depending on how you look at it. She's wrapped in a hotel towel and I'm just in a t-shirt and boxer briefs. I'm completely mesmerized by her lips closing around a small bagel.

"So," I say to distract myself from the thoughts of her lips on my cock instead of that bagel, "you and Jasper, huh?"

"What?" She focuses on her fruit salad, digging for some small fruits in it.

"How long have you… you know?" I quirk my eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Been fucking each other?" she finishes for me and I see that she's blushing again. Well done Edward, talk about awkward.

"Well…" I don't know how to say it in order to not offend her.

"We…" she starts, "aw, fuck it. It's not like you've not seen it anyway. We've just been together a few times. The first time it was like six months ago. I was a mess, coming from that break up with Jake and he was there and we just had a drink together when we were having a twelve hour break in LA. And well, the next thing I knew we were in my room, fucking hard. He was so beautiful and sexy and seemed to care about what I was saying and I was so miserable I couldn't deny myself having just a bit of him."

I nod, letting her know I understand and that I don't judge her, encouraging her to go on.

"I woke up the next morning to see he wasn't there and I felt… You know. But then I thought it's probably for the best. I really didn't want to end up in an another messy thing, especially a week after breaking up with another man."

"But it wasn't the only time," I state.

"No," she admits. "We've had a few more. You know, he's really hard to resist when he's smiling and looking at you from underneath that cap and saying things like how much he _needs_ to eat my pussy or fuck me hard from behind."

I chuckle, because I really know what she means and suddenly we burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asks entering the room. He looks a bit flushed but still gorgeous in his faded jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"You," we say in unison and I'm almost choking with laughter, tears pouring from my eyes. I don't even know why we're laughing.

"Interesting," he says and takes his seat by the table, reaching for a croissant. "And here I was thinking you'd be saying that I was hot and sexy as hell and your best fuck ever."

"Oh yes, that too." I say in between the bursts of laughter. Bella is practically doubled over, with her head hidden behind the table.

"You're weird," Jasper states and smiles.

"So, did you get the doll?" Bella asks once she's calmed herself enough.

"Oh yes!" His eyes lit up. "It's perfect! In the traditional outfit and all." He keeps talking about the doll and once again I feel totally lost when it comes to him. On one hand he's so sure of himself and bossing us around and the next thing I know – he's so caring toward Bella, or he gushes over a sequins on a Barbie dress. It seems like I really can't read people, because for sure I was wrong about both of them.

"I can't believe you're so sweet. You've always been such a bitch to me," I blurt out to Bella and I scold myself internally. Shit, apparently I have _no_ verbal filter at all.

She looks at me with surprise and opens her mouth to say something, but Jasper states first, "It's because she has a crush on you."

"Yeah, you wish," she replies and throws a piece of bagel at Jasper. He dodges it easily, laughing.

"See? She just has that kindergarten ways of expressing herself!"

"I do not!" she huffs.

I watch that exchange with amusement.

"So…" Jasper glances at me. "What do you guys want to do today? Any plans?"

"Actually, no," I answer, "I just know I don't want to go to the Open Beach or the Souk again."

"Me neither," Bella states. "Could we just do something normal? Like, you know, nothing really touristy? I'm so fed up with all that every time we're here."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like, I don't know – going to the movies or something?"

"We could go to the movies," Jasper agrees. "As far as I know they've got all the films here. Let me check the Time Out."

I nod approvingly.

"Okay, I'd better go get dressed then," Bella says, standing up to go to her room.

"I'm going for a smoke. You wanna join me?" Jasper asks, reaching for his cigarettes.

"Sure."

We sit on the floor on the balcony, smoking. Jasper leans his head back and closes his eyes.

"Fuck, how I hate the humidity here," he states. I can see drops of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Did you really mean that?"

"What? The humidity?" He opens his eyes, looking at me with confusion.

"About Bella having a crush on me?" I clarify. Somehow I can't stop thinking about it.

"Yeah. In fact I think it's much more than that."

I glance at him to check if he's making fun of me, but his expression is dead serious.

"How come?"

"She talks in her sleep," he explains. "And she talks a lot about you." He pauses and when I say nothing, he adds, "Really a lot."

"Oh fuck, I had no idea. If I knew I wouldn't…" I don't finish, but I know Jasper knows what I mean. I wouldn't kiss her, lick her, spend a night with her and certainly, most certainly – I wouldn't fuck her in the morning.

"Why?" he asks, extinguishing his cigarette.

"Because I don't want to lead her on."

"And are you?"

I try to think about it before I answer and I have to admit that I really don't know. So I just shrug.

"***"

We take a taxi to one of the multiplexes. Bella is wearing jeans and a shirt and has her hair loose, cascading down her back.

"I really like you with your hair like this," I tell her and she smiles.

The movie is easy and relaxing so I'm glad they came up with the idea. Jasper's long legs are extended in front of the seat while he wraps his arm around Bella's shoulder. Sometime during the movie I feel Bella's hand on my thigh and I cover it with my palm and squeeze gently.

We decide to eat dinner in a small restaurant near the multiplex. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun spending time with other people, so I tell them that.

"What part of the 'time spending' did you have in mind?" Jasper smirks.

"Well, that too." I laugh. "Actually, I must confess you guys fulfilled my biggest secret sex fantasy yesterday," I confess.

"Oh yes? Which one? The plane BJ, or being blown while you're being fucked?" Jasper's straightforward as usual.

"Both." I chuckle and ask, "What's your secret sex fantasy, Jasper?"

"Oh, you don't want to know," he replies, chuckling. "I'm way too kinky for you guys." Somehow I believe him and decide not to pry.

"What about you, Bella?" I direct my gaze at her.

"Um, I think I agree with you – you pretty much fulfilled my secret sex fantasy yesterday. I really wanted to watch you two going at it."

"Oh, come on," Jasper disagrees. "You can watch boys making out on any porn site online. You've got to do better than that."

She bites her lip and looks down, suddenly very interested in the food on her plate.

"I always wanted to be DP'd. Like you know – one guy inside me and the other from behind," she says calmly, but her cheeks are pink from the blush.

"Well, doll, we can arrange that for ya quite easily, can't we Edward?" Jasper drawls, looking at her intently and now I'm blushing too. But at the same time I picture that in my head and my cock is already up - so much, I have to move my ass on the chair, trying to adjust it to a more comfortable position. When I stand up to go to the toilet a little later, I lean down to Bella and whisper in her ear so only she can hear me, "I'd love that too."

We don't talk about it later. In fact we don't do or say anything sexual. We amuse Jasper with the most horrid stories about the worst passengers ever while he tells us about his favorite French ATC's and their funny and sexy way of giving directions.

On the way back to the hotel Bella sits in the middle of us, leans her head on my shoulder and I kiss her head. Jasper catches my gaze for a moment and then looks out of the window smiling.

I'm so tired. The jet leg is catching up with me again. It should be day when it's night which makes everything a bit surreal, like after smoking some skunk or something. I can see they are as exhausted as I am, so in the hotel I tell them I need a nap and we split to go to our rooms. However, since I really don't want our time together to be over, I set the alarm in my phone for an hour.

I'm out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

"***"

When my alarm beeps for a moment I don't know where I am. I take in the familiar hotel interior and will my heart rate to slow down. I'm still really tired, but I get up and take a long, very hot shower trying to relax under the streams of water. I sit on the bed in a towel and text Jasper asking him if he's up. The reply comes before I can even lie down again.

_Yes. 3206._

I quickly pull on some shorts and a tee shirt and go to his room. He opens the door to me me dressed only in his boxer briefs and my eyes linger on his body far too long. The lights of the TV is flickering behind him and when he invites me in I notice Bella sleeping in his bed. She's lying on her stomach, but I can see that she's topless, only her hips are covered with sheets. I wonder if they've had sex, if she's fallen asleep in his arms and I can't stop the pang of jealousy at the sight – of her? Of Jasper? I'm not sure.

Jasper goes back to the bed and sits next to sleeping Bella, leaning on the cushions. He looks at me expectantly and I crawl on the bed on the other side. We watch TV, exchanging quietly some remarks about the news and then watch a documentary on civil war Jasper seems to be thrilled with.

Sometime later Bella stirs and mumbles something, making me remember Jasper telling me about her sleep-talking. I lean down to hear it, but I can't make the words out. She looks so vulnerable like that and I just can't contain myself as I lean more and place a gentle kiss on her cheek. Of course, I wake her up. She opens her eyes and smiles at me, turning on her side.

I kiss her again, this time on the lips, enjoying her warmth and the soft feeling of her mouth. Pushing her on her back I lie on top of her, crushing her to the bed and deepening the kiss. Her hands go up my back, under my shirt while I'm placing my leg in between hers.

"Wow, that is a very, very nice dream." She chuckles when we both stop to take a breath.

"Am I in it too?" Jasper asks, lying next to us.

"You're always in my dreams, baby," Bella says and I think I could tell him just the same.

He leans over to kiss her too, before he reaches for my hand, pulling me towards them. We all kiss, taking turns, running our tongues against each other, while our hands keep roaming over our bodies.

I'm still devouring her mouth when Jasper moves down her body, moving off the sheets, then he tugs on her panties, pulls them off and spreads her legs with his hands. He kisses her breasts, navel, hips, and the inside of her thighs before placing his tongue flat to her pussy. Bella moans in my mouth and I feel my cock straining and pulsing from her touches and sounds. After a moment Jasper pushes himself up a bit, reaches for the condoms on the night stand, and once he's covered he hitches Bella's leg a bit, lining himself at her entrance. Then he pushes. And she gasps, tightening the grip of her hand in my hair, pulling me again into a kiss.

Jasper leans to kiss her too and I give him room as he keeps his slow, long thrusts into her.

"Jasper," she whispers, "I want you both. I want you in my ass."

He nods, takes the second condom and hands it to me. I sheath myself and lie on my back, pulling Bella over me, so she's straddling me with her hips. Her breasts are even more beautiful in that position when she's hovering over me like that. I can't get enough of them – cupping them, stroking, pinching lightly on the nipples, finally leaving them to glide my hands down her body, to her stomach and hips. I take my cock and direct it to her entrance, closing my eyes as I bury myself inside her tight, hot body.

For a moment we stay like that, before I start to rock her gently, keeping the rhythm with my hands on her hips. She lies down on my chest, pressing her breasts to me, and Jasper kneels behind her. He strokes her back and ass before placing wet kisses on her back and nibbling and biting lightly her cheeks. He licks his fingers and reaches to her ass, massaging her entrance. Her face is buried in my neck so I can feel her hot breath hitch as he does that. I thrust up a bit into her, while I reach to Jasper's hands on her ass, cover them with mine and press them hard to her flesh.

It's all still for just a while and then Jasper moves to grab the lube, pouring some on his fingers. His hand is back at her crack and when she tenses and gasps I know he eased his finger in her just a bit. Soon enough through the thin walls of her insides I can feel his movements on my cock. He slowly slips a second finger in, preparing her for his cock.

I wait, not moving, as he very gently pushes his erection into her. She holds her breath for a while.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asks her softly, moving his hand up and down her body – trying to relax her. She just nods. "Can I move a bit?"

She nods again and he slowly pushes forward before withdrawing a bit. He's cautious and takes his time, but I can feel every inch of his cock inside her – it's like he's rubbing it directly against my dick. I try to thrust a bit too but it's hard in that position. We're all moving very slow, but I can already feel my climax building up.

"You're so beautiful. I want you so much," I tell her - him - both of them.

Jasper's movements are a bit bolder now, although I can see he's still very careful not to hurt her. But eventually he loses himself too and we all find a rhythm together. I slide my hand between mine and Bella's body and press it, palm up, to her clit, trying to provide her with as much friction as possible. She's wet and hot and my fingers are gliding quite easily despite the little space I have there.

"I can't…" she pants but doesn't finish it. "So full… I want you too. I want you too," she repeats and comes on me and I hear Jasper grunting as he feels her ass clumping and pulsing on him too.

It's too much – I don't even register his orgasm because I'm too far gone. I shudder and hold Bella tight, vaguely aware of Jasper's grip on my arm.

Bella collapses totally on me while Jasper pulls himself off her slowly and lies down next to us, hugging us both. I kiss Bella's hair and turn my head to kiss Jasper as he scoots closer and presses his forehead against mine. I don't really know how long we lie like that. Sometime later we all take our turns in the bathroom, but jump into bed right away to hold each other, stroke each other's bodies with eager hands and whisper things – pretty and meaningless.

"***"

In the morning we quickly rush to our rooms to pack and prepare ourselves for the flight. There's no time to talk or even kiss goodbye.

On the plane Bella's back to being her efficient and cold self. Although she makes me choke and snort when she handles me the life-vest during the takeoff, claiming, "It's your time to blow, enjoy." I surprise myself by feeling relieved that she's not lost all of her "toughness".

We can't hold private conversations, but every time our hands brush against each other I feel jolts of electricity from the touch. Sometimes our eyes meet and the corner of my mouth goes up a bit.

When we finally arrive I'm so tired I'm hardly able to keep my eyes open. I feel cold and dizzy. We all say our goodbyes to the crew quickly – everyone is anxious to get back home. I take a train to the city and walk home as it's just a few blocks from the station. My mailbox is full of some leaflets and bills, as I empty it before slowly climbing the stairs to my apartment. The air inside is still and smells dusty. I hear my neighbors' kids as they try to outshout the TV and think about how lifeless and lonely my place seems to be.

I toss the keys on the plate in the kitchen counter and go straight to turn on my computer. I undress while it boots up, open my mailbox and scroll through emails. I smile when I see next week's schedule, because I really can't wait to be with them both again.

Just as I'm about to text Bella and Jasper to let them know we'll be working together soon, my phone beeps twice and I see two new incoming messages. I smile wider and I swear I feel butterflies in my stomach - it's like I'm seventeen again and in love for the first time.

I take a deep breath and text them both back.

_I miss u 2 too already. Can't w8 for our nxt flight! Xxx E._

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom AN:**

So? Did you like Jasper The Pilot? The reviews make me jump and squee from joy, so please – make my day!

If you enjoyed this story and forgive me some self-pimpage – you may also like mine "Wouldn't it be nice?" – same J/E/B 3some and totally PWP…


End file.
